The present invention relates to integrated circuit structures and fabrication methods, and especially to the fabrication of non-volatile FLASH memory arrays.
Background: FLASH EPROM Layout
FLASH memory (also known as FLASH EPROM or FLASH EEPROM) is an array of transistors which have floating gates. The arrays can be written cell by cell, but are erased as blocks of cells or as an entire array.
Referring to FIG. 7, a sample array of memory cells, which is an integral part of a memory chip, is shown. Each cell is a floating-gate transistor 10 having a source 11, a drain 12, a floating gate 13, and a control gate 14. Each of the control gates 14 in a row of cells 10 is connected to a wordline 15, and each of the wordlines 15 is connected to a wordline decoder 16. Each of the sources 11 in a row of cells 10 is connected to a source line 17. Each of the drains 12 in a column of cells 10 is connected to a drain-column line 18. Each of the source lines 17 is connected by a common-column line 17a to a column decoder 19 and each of the drain-column lines 18 is connected to the column decoder 19. Further discussion of the array can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,500, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
As dimensions are scaled down in all areas of integrated circuits, the trend in FLASH arrays has been to eliminate as many source/drain contact points as possible, thus avoiding the extra space needed for these structures. A typical FLASH array layout is shown in FIG. 8. Here there are drain contacts 34xe2x80x2 for each transistor 10, while a single source contact 32xe2x80x2 is made to serve many cells (e.g. 32). As shown in this figure, LOCOS or field isolations 30xe2x80x2 are not continuous for older generations with bigger cells, but at 0.5 micron and below, the LOCOS isolations are continuous. In the latter situation, the thermally grown oxide is removed along the horizontal source-line 17xe2x80x2, by etching, then dopants are implanted and annealed in a self-aligned source (SAS) process, providing the conduction necessary between the source contact and the individual cells.
Vertical source lines 17Axe2x80x2 cross the horizontal source lines at the source contact 32xe2x80x2 and are electrically connected to the contact 32xe2x80x2 through metal leads and not through the moat under the stack since the diffused source implants might not reach through under the stack. Note that the stacks are designed to xe2x80x9cbendxe2x80x9d around the locations where a source contact is planned, to accommodate the large area needed for the source contact.
Beside the larger space needed, bent stacks cause various problems. The horizontal spacing between field oxide regions is non-uniform (it has to be wider at the vertical source lines than the horizontal spacing in the groups of columns of cells), causing distortion around the vertical source lines. In some cases, the distortion is sufficient that dummy columns of cells are used on each side of the metal vertical source line, resulting in an even larger non-functional area.
Background: In-Line Contacts
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,500, it was proposed that the source contacts 32 be moved to the other side of the control gate line 15 to be in line with drain contacts 34 as shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 5, showing cross section A-Axe2x80x2 of FIG. 4, reflects the diffusion of dopants from both sides of the stack. This diffusion method shows a good conduction path under the stack, to connect the horizontal sourceline to the contact on the vertical source line, for 0.7 micron stack width where there are no boron implants on the source-lines. In these conditions, phosphorus can diffuse from both side (more than half-way), making a conductive path under the stack. Since the stack width is 0.7 micron, even if the source junction diffusion is more than half way in the channel, there is still about 0.3 micron effective channel length (Leff) left to prevent punch-through in the Floating Gate, Avalanche-injection MOS (FAMOS) cell. But as the stack gets smaller (0.4-0.5 micron), in order to keep a reasonable Leff, the source junction needs to be pulled back so that the above approach may not work. For 0.4 micron stack, the diffusion junctions may not give a good conductive path, a simulation of which is shown in FIG. 6.
Disclosed Structures and Methods
The present application discloses that, when moving source contacts in line with drain contacts, rather than counting on source diffusions to achieve a good conductive path, an extra arsenic implant can be done right after the poly1 slot etch and before ashing the resist, to place the arsenic under the soon-to-be-deposited control line. The mask for the poly1 slot etch can be slightly modified, so that the etch also removes poly1 at the point where the control gate line will cross the vertical source line, eliminating the need for an additional mask. FIG. 1 shows a layout similar to FIG. 4, with the additional implant shown at 40. FIG. 2 shows a cross-section along B-Bxe2x80x2 in FIG. 1, showing how the disclosed arsenic implantation ensures good conduction under the to connect the vertical and horizontal source lines.
Advantages of the disclosed methods and structures include:
requires less area (about 2% less);
straight stacks are more manufacturable;
straight stacks are more scalable;
no dummy columns are needed around the vertical source lines; and
this approach is independent of line width.